uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Tongue Tied
Tongue Tied is the 20th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 4, and the 124th episode overall of the series. Synopsis Uncle Grandpa helps a shy kid gain confidence. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag *Ricky **Ricky's Tongue **Angry Caterpillar *Christina **Christina's Tooth Minor Characters *Ham Sandwich *Kevin E. Peepants *Jackie *Belly Kid *Tommy *Dennis *Cool Nerd *Punch Guys *Teacher *Dance Kids *DJ *Frankenstein (Mentioned) *Easter Bunny (Mentioned) Plot Ricky is standing nervously by the punch bowl thinking about how he should stand and he looks over to see Christina say hi to him and he freaks out, he tries to figure out what he should do and he puts on a straight face to go talk to her. Ricky walks over towards Christina and he has a breakdown trying to talk to her, he goes back to the punch bowl and doesn't think that was good and Uncle Grandpa pops out from the bowl of chips and agrees with him, Ricky Freaks out and asks him if he's here to help him, Uncle Grandpa states he's been in the nachos for 3 hours and hopes that he needs some help and he gets serious. Uncle Grandpa asks him what seems to be the problem, Ricky tells him that he's having some trouble, and he can't get it out until he finally states that he gets tongue tied when ever he goes near Christina, Uncle Grandpa tells him that he knows and that he's goofing around and gets serious again. Uncle Grandpa decides to take a look inside Ricky's mouth, he pulls out his tongue and notices that it's actually tied, Ricky wants to know what Uncle Grandpa is going to do and he tells him that he's going to untie it. Uncle Grandpa attempts to untie Ricky's tongue but he only makes it worse, Belly Bag suggests that Uncle Grandpa uses Frankenstein's tongue detangling tongue spray for little horses and boys. Uncle Grandpa uses the spray and Ricky's tongue becomes untangled and thanks Frankenstein, the tongue starts to act up and Uncle Grandpa curses Frankenstein, Ricky's tongue falls out of his mouth and it gains sentience, Ricky becomes worried and Uncle Grandpa tries to go back into the nachos thinking his job is done. Ricky's Tongue tells everyone to gather around because he's the tongue who likes to have fun, everyone laughs and Ricky's Tongue continues to do cool things at the party making everyone love him, Uncle Grandpa wouldn't have figured that a charming tongue would come out of Ricky's mouth and that the level's of irony are off the charts and explains the situation of Ricky's Tongue charming the pants off of everyone including him. Ricky wants to know what should he do and that he needs his tongue back, Uncle Grandpa has a plan that's crazy enough to work and he tells Ricky to go ask him to go back into his mouth, Ricky doesn't think it's a crazy idea and Uncle Grandpa tells him it is if he's wearing a crazy hat. Ricky's Tongue is taking selfies with some girls and Ricky's Tongue says what's up to Ricky, Ricky ask him to go back into his mouth and his tongue thinks his hat is crazy and asks the girls to take a picture with Ricky and his crazy hat, Ricky's Tongue thanks him for giving him some more points with his crazy hat and Ricky decides to just put his tongue back into his mouth. Ricky's Tongue thinks that Ricky is trying to eat him and he throws him into the punch bowl and Uncle Grandpa is with him and asks him how it went. Ricky's Tongue is doing some cool party tricks as the people around him cheer him on, Ricky tells Uncle Grandpa that his tongue won't stop being cool, Uncle Grandpa tells him that he has a plan so crazy that it just might work and he takes Ricky with him. Everyone is doing the conga while Uncle Grandpa and Ricky are on the disco ball, Uncle Grandpa explains that he filled the entire disco ball with hot sauce, Ricky thinks it seems dangerous and Uncle Grandpa points out that the conga line is coming their way. Uncle Grandpa starts to make the disco ball fall and figures that it was a stupid idea, they fall and Uncle Grandpa is amazed to see the disco ball didn't break until he touches it and it sprays them down with hot sauce. The DJ at the party puts on a nice song for everyone to slow dance to, Rick is sitting by himself and Uncle Grandpa asks him if he's still moping about that tongue thing. Ricky tells Uncle Grandpa that all he wanted to do was dance with Christina and now it's too late because his tongue is dancing with her, Uncle Grandpa tells him not to worry because he's got a plan crazy enough to work, Ricky doesn't want any more crazy plans, Uncle Grandpa tells him to hear him out as he pulls out an angry caterpillar and that it'll serve as a substitute tongue so he can go ask Christina for a dance. Uncle Grandpa puts the caterpillar in Ricky's mouth and he can talk again, Ricky doesn't know what to point as he still won't be able to talk to Christina and figures that he's a looser. Belly Bag tells Ricky that he's just scared that she'll say no and that her saying no can mean that he can move on and tells him to be confident as it worked for him, Ricky tells him that he's going to be confident and Belly Bag tells him to hurry. Christina asks Ricky's Tongue what does he like to do for fun, he thinks she talks too much and he goes inside her mouth and spots a tooth he instantly falls in love with, Uncle Grandpa tells Ricky that now's his chance and pushes him, Ricky screams to his tongue to get out of her mouth and the caterpillar begins to pull and take his tongue out. Ricky's Tongue gets mad for making him look uncool in front of a real cutie and that's not cool, the caterpillar tells Ricky he can't fight someone so cool and goes back in his mouth, Ricky tells his tongue that he's not afraid of him and his tongue gonna make him be. Christina's tooth then gets real mad at Ricky's Tongue for leaving her and Ricky's Tongue tries to explain that he was going to come back and that he had to take care of some uncool business, Christina's Tooth thinks he doesn't care about her and Ricky's Tongue tries to tell her that he does care, she gets bored and wants to get out of here, he pulls her out of Christina's mouth and they ride off on a skateboard while she complains. Christina thinks that was weird, Ricky is about to ask her something until the caterpillar tries to beat her up, he puts him back in his mouth and asks Christina if she'd like to dance with him, she tells him that she would like to and tells him that she needs to see a dentist first. Ricky then thinks of what Belly Bag said to him, Ricky tells him that it's not the problem anymore and that her tooth ran off with his tongue, Belly Bag then asks Uncle Grandpa if he can help out and Uncle Grandpa is watching Ricky strike out again and Belly Bag tells him to go over there and he does. Uncle Grandpa comes to tell Ricky that he thinks he's doing a great job, Ricky wants to know if he can help Christina, Uncle Grandpa then opens his mouth to pick out a new tooth and he finds one, he tells Christina that it's a delicate procedure and to hold still, he places the new tooth and Christina thinks it's cool. Uncle Grandpa goes off to push the DJ and puts on a new song for Ricky and Christina to dance to. Trivia *This episode's quote is "I enjoy talking to you!". *This episode shows that Ham Sandwich, Kev, Jackie, Belly Kid, Tommy, Dennis, and Ricky all go to the same school. *Ricky's name could reference the character Rick Sanchez from "Rick and Morty" a character that Justin Roiland voices, just like he voices Ricky's Tongue. *It's shown that anything that Frankenstein creates will have the effect of turning something alive. *Uncle Grandpa says "Zoinks!" in this episode, this is the catchphrase of the character Shaggy from the "Scooby-Doo" series. *Despite him being a tongue, Ricky's tongue has a tongue. *Uncle Grandpa and Ricky trying to douse the tongue with hot sauce from the disco ball is a reference to the 1976 film "Carrie". *Running Gags: **Uncle Grandpa saying "Enough goofing around". **Ricky having trouble speaking. **Ricky's tongue being cool and doing cool things. **Uncle Grandpa having an idea crazy enough to work. **The angry caterpillar trying to pick a fight. **Uncle Grandpa giving someone a weird replacement body part. *Errors: **There were some instances in the episode where Ricky's tongue reappeared in his mouth while talking. **When inside Christina's mouth, her tooth was seen on the side and towards the back, when Ricky's Tongue pulls her out, there is a hole in the front of her mouth. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 4